leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:QuadPistolatCOP357/Champion Concept: Aleksandr, the Vengeful Techmaturgist
Background Aleksandr Herzog, a Demacian by birth, has always wanted to take the Demacian armed forces to a whole new level. So, to pursue his dream, Aleksandr enrolled in the Military Academy of Demacia in order to get affiliated with the armed forces of Demacia. Later, he attended the Piltover University of Techmaturgy for three years to get his Doctorate. After doing so, the path to his dream has been paved. Aleksandr, in pursuit of his dream, designed new weapons, artillery, naval vessels and even aircraft for the Demacian armed forces. Six of the many things he has invented are: *DT-2, the main battle tank of the Demacian armed forces. Has a 125mm cannon, 40mm coaxial mana pulse launcher, .50 caliber gatling gun and very thick "mana-proof" armor. It can move at fast speeds. *RFR-1A, the assault rifle of the Demacian armed forces. It fires 7.62mm wide bullets at 980 RPM at most. It is believed to be highly accurate. The only drawback: It has a long reload time. *AF-10, the fighter-bomber of the Demacian Air Force. It is armed with 2 22mm Gatling guns, 4 JDAM rockets and 4 AA rockets (just in case). It can fly at supersonic speeds and takes more than an anti-aircraft rocket to take it out (It takes two). However, it only takes one mana blast to take it out. *Ultimatum MK-1, the arcane energy infused sword of the Demacian armed forces. It is sharper than an ordinary sword and can sap an opponent's mana. *Phalanx-22, the shield of the Demacian armed forces. It is a shield that blocks physical and mana-based projectiles. *DSS Avian, the very first aircraft carrier of the Demacian Navy. Aleksandr's work was nothing without the inspiration of his true love, Cynthia Ironheart, a corporal at the Demacian armed forces. However, it so happens that Malzahar wants Aleksandr to fight for the Void. In an attempt to draw Aleksandr to the Void, Malzahar abducted Cynthia. Aleksandr tried to rescue her, but it was all in vain. She has now been corrupted to the Void. (I will do a suggestion for her in one of my, if not my next, post). Now, fueled with the flames of vengeance towards the abductors of his beloved, Aleksandr believes that now is the time to put his new technology to the test. He enters the League, hoping to exact his vengeance to Malzahar, and rescue her lover. Champion Stats: Type: Ranged Fighter, because he has naturally more AD than AP, plus his first skill, passive and last skill Support, because of his second and third skill. Health: Low-Average (40-50) Attack: High (70) Spells: Average-High (50-60) Difficulty: Average (50) Health: 430 (+78) Health regen: 7.35 (+0.65) Mana: 225 (+38) Mana Regen: 6.5 (+0.6) Attack Damage: 54.75 (+3.5) Attack Speed: 0.619 (+3.1%) Armor: 16.5 (+3.2) Magic Res: 30 (+0.5) Movement Speed: 305 Passive: Vengeance= When Aleksandr is killed by an enemy Champion, Aleksandr deals 10% more damage to his slayer. The bonus damage is reduced by 1% every one minute, and completely wears off by 10 minutes. Q: Explosive Shot (Active)= Aleksandr's next attack will come from his grenade launcher attachment. The target is dealt physical damage equal to his ordinary attack damage plus 2%/3.5%/5%/6.5%/8% of his base attack damage and enemies nearby take half the damage. W: UAV Scout (Passive)= Aleksandr has increased attack and sight range; (Active)= Aleksandr sends a UAV to scout an area for 2 seconds. Champions spotted by the UAV have their positions revealed for 5 seconds. The UAV can scout enemies in a brush, but never stealthed enemies. E: Fire Medshot (Active)= Aleksandr uses his Medshot Launcher attachment to shoot either an ally or an enemy. If the target is an ally, the target is healed for 50/70/90/110/130 (+0.7 per AP) and is given a shield for 2 seconds. If an enemy, the target is slowed and has its armor reduced. Shield strength: 30/60/90/120/150 (+0.3 per AP) Slow: 20%/25%/30%/35%/40% Armor reduction: 4/8/12/16/20 R: Vengeful Shot (Passive)= Aleksandr has increased attack damage; (Active)= Aleksandr draws his pistol (takes about 2 seconds), shooting an enemy champion, dealing damage depending on a health cap. If the target's health is lower than 4%/5%/6% of the target's maximum health, the target is killed. If not, the target is then dealt true damage equal to 2.75%/3.75%/4.75% of its maximum health and slowed for 2 seconds. (Proposed) JoJ Issue 30 Article, as a result of this. Demacia, You Are Not Alone -- Zaun, Piltover, Bandle City, Bilgewater, Noxus, Ionia and even the Institute of War Planning Military Upgrade "All other City States but Freljord plan to upgrade military, but, despite these, they have little, if not zero, chance of raging war due to our planned upgraded intervention force. They will still have to fight in the Fields of Justice. Plus, they'll have to have their upgrades ranked according to power. If an upgrade is too powerful (Rank 10), it has to be used only for reserve purposes. If ranked 1, it can be used for active duty. This excludes champion cases, as champions, due to popular request can use any weapons of their choice, but WMDs (except if it is signature weapon.)" -Summoner Donovan Gavryenko Category:Custom champions